Tale of the Wizard with the Eyes of a Demon
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Harry has been sent to a new world at the age of 7 as well as loosing his eyes. Awakening 2 swords and gained another is something that will effect. How will this world take Harry Potter or Roxas DeVoid.


Yo this is SunDragonSoul or as you can now call me Ryu Tamashii.

This story has been in my head for a while and i hope you like it.

It is a crossover of Harry Potter, Sacred Blacksmith, Grandchase, and a slight crossover of few others. Hope you like it.

* * *

Tales of the Wizard with the Eyes of a Demon

by SunDragonSoul/Ryu Tamashii

Ch 1 Coming to a New World

A 7 year old child desperately cried out in pain in a large dark forest, in the middle of the night. He had black hair and his eyes were closed, both leaking blood, with a long jagged scar across them, obviously from a knife. If they were opened it would reveal empty bleeding eye sockets instead of eyes. His skin looked deathly pale and should not be on a child like that, with a single lightning bolt scar on his forehead and a large amount of bruises on his body. His entire visible body is covered in blood.

Who is this poor and most likely abused child? you may ask yourself. Well he is the child Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a wizard. But he doesnt know that, he knows nothing of his past, nor that he is a wizard. He only thinks he is a freak due to his Aunt Petunia Drusely and his Uncle Vermon Drusely treatment of him.

The reason this happened was that the his uncle failed a big deal that would have gotten them a lot of money, and blamed Harry. He first beat him severely, then carved out his eyes with a kitchen knife, then he left him in the forest 10 miles away.

Harry tried desperately to stand, but being unable to see prevents him from being able to do anything. He continued to try and stand. After a few attempts he succeeded but had nothing to lean on. unbalanced due to that he collapsed back on the ground.

"Why, why am thought to be a freak," He cried out his eyes dripping out blood like it would tears.

He continued to cry out, while unknown to him his magic was reacting to his emotional state. Magic swirled around him, knowing he will need more than just wizard magic where he was going. It went through him, removing the horcrox from his scar causing it to fade, giving him the ability to see with out eyes, as well as creating a new magical resouviar of power in his body, the magic core of a forger. His magic then created a large trunk with the ability to make new compartments, filled with books of all swort and other things he might need on as well need on this journey, particularly magic and such. When it felt that this was enough for Harry, the trunk and him disappeared with a large crack of what sounded like thunder.

* * *

Another World(unknown)

He soon reappeared, with a large crack sound, in a large cave. The cave was simple and made of grey rock with few stalagmites hanging from the ceiling.

At the end of the cave, furthest from the mouth lay 3 swords dug into the earth. 2 were the sizes of a claymore, with the closest one on the left a green and light tan blade, with a green and black hilt, and the hand guard mostly tan with a green outline and black lines on it, with what looks like a closed eye designed on it. The other sword had a mostly purple blade with red details and what looks like small tan horns on the side, with the tip red and what looks like 4 small tan horn on it, with the part separating it orange with a green gem. The hilt is mostly black with the lower end purple with 2 tan horns, and a green gem. The hand guard is a mix of red, purple, black and yellow with tan horns coming from the bottom, and a green gem at the base. The third one was the size of a long sword, with the blade mostly light blue with the core area gold, the hand guard gold, and the hilt black. These are the 3 legendary Demon Swords/Weapons, Grandark, Eclipse, and Transecendence.

Harry looked around surprised at the new location and that he could see again, with out his eyes, with it being a version of the world made up of black with white lines, each piece creating everything he looked at. He continued to look around till he noticed the 3 swords in the back, both magnificent. He slowly walked carefully not to trip on anything around him as he walked toward the place the swords rest.

He reached out to touch them when he was standing infront of them, when he touched the 2 claymore like swords they began to shine, with the green and tan sword glowing green and the purple bladed sword glowing purple. The soon changed to a more human shape.

The one that uses to be the green and tan sword stood where it once lay and looked the age of a 16-year-old and male. He has spiky dark green hair that spiked back wards toward the back of his head, with messy bangs brushed out of his eyes. His eyes were a lighter green than his hair. His skin seems fairly lightly tanned.

He wore a long sleeve jacket that ended just above his stomach that is slightly armored, with a high collar, a strange greenish blue circle surrounded by grey metal and gold on the back, and with green details on it. Covering his legs are similar black pants with green details, and with light grey armor covering his thighs with blue detail added to it, and with a simple grey and brown belt around his waist with bits of armor on it, and a green cloth hanging from the back. His shoes were baisic green and grey armored shoes with a gold circle with a aqua marine gem on the outer part of it attached to a bronze piece of the shoe. Around each wrist he wears a grey bracket with a light green diamond with a aqua marine gem in it. On his head is a black head band with multiple armor like green spikes, with one each covering his ears, giving them the slight appearance of elf ears.

The person who used to be the purple bladed sword stood where it once lay and looked the age of a 16-year-old and female. She has long silver white hair that goes down to her lower back, with her bangs being spear out in front of her eyes. Her eyes are a light purple color that seems to glow almost. Her skin seems to be deathly pale.

She wore a black and purple sleeveless body suit with a slightly high back collar that goes down to the just above her neck, with it covered in purple, red, tan and gold armor. Her boots were mostly purple with red heels and soles with green, gold and tan details, with the socks jet black with pieces of tan armor around the top. On each arm is a purple detached sleeve that starts just below the shoulder and goes down to the waist, with red details and gold armor. Keeping her hair towards the back is a black head band with tan spikes on the top and long tan spikes covering the ears.

"Ah man that was a good nap, but it feels good to not be a sword for now," The dak green hair guy said stretching his arms, his voice holding slight bit of his ego.

"I agree Grandark it feels good to be awake and in our human form," The silver hair girl replied while stretching her arms, her voice holding a slightly calm sound.

"True Eclpise, True, now lets meet the kid who woke us up," The green hair guy named Grandark said to his fellow sword companion now named Eclipse.

The both turn to look and noticed a 7-year-old black-haired boy curled up into a ball covered in blood, bruises and wounds, with no eyes, sobbing.

"You ok their kid, no need to freak out we aren't going to hurt you," Grandark said trying to calm down the scared child. this only caused the child to curl up smaller.

"Shesh Grandark, maybe you should let me handle this, I can probably calm him down," Eclipse said whacking her compain on the back of the head.

"Fine," Grandark said rubbing the spot she hit.

"Are you ok Child, we aren't going to hurt you," Eclipse said softly and calmly.

"You, You, You aren't," Harry said he breathing starting to even and he looked at her as he uncurled.

"Now tell me why were you like this," Eclpise said concern clear in her voice.

"Because I am a freak and freaks get beaten," Harry said and then stiffened as Eclipse rubbed his back in a calming motion.

"Now who told you that, all i see is a young child who is in need of some love," Eclpise said a bit motherly as she embraced him.

"My Uncle and Aunt, they always told me I am nothing but a freak, while my uncle hit me and my Aunt didn't give me any food," Harry said as he began to relax in her embrace.

'If i find out where his aunt and uncle live, their will be nothing left of the place,' Eclipse and Grandark thought.

"Well they are wrong you poor child, you are not a freak, now then tell me your name, it is impolite to just call you child all the time," Eclpise said as she fought the Murdering thoughts down at the moment a poor child needed help and he was the one who freed him.

"I don't know, the always called me freak," Harry lied having a deep hatred of his old name due to how his uncle and aunt told him about it.

"The both me and Grandark will come up with a name for you, you poor child," Eclipse said as she and Grandark thought of a good name for him.

'Void, maybe for a last name, Duel, no, Terra, no, Sora, no, Ienzo, no, Ignis, no, Ventus, no, come on think Eclpise,' Eclipse though unsure of what to name him.

'Zero, no I don't want to disrespect him like that, Dio, no, Ronan, no, Jin, no, Ryan, no, Hmm, aha i got it,' Grandark though as he came up with a great name for him.

"I got a name, Roxas, how about that," Grandark said clearly proud of himself and hoping he like that name.

"I like it," Harry said.

"And i think i have a perfect last name for him, DeVoid," Eclipse said hoping it was a good name for him.

"Its perfect," Harry said a small smile on his face.

"I am now Roxas DeVoid, but what are your names" Harry now named Roxas said.

"My name is Eclipse, Roxas," Eclpise said a caring smile on her face clear.

"My name's Grandark, Now we just need to explained what we are," Grandark said a smirk on his face as he walked over to the edge to get the bizarre trunk near the cave entrance.

"What you are," Roxas said confusion clear on his face.

" Yes Roxas, we are what is called one of the Three Legendary demon weapons, or in this world one of the Three Legendary demon swords, this is because of the sheer power we each posses, both me and Grandark can transform into a sword form, and into a human like form from that, now each sword has a title, I myself am called the Immortal sword, Grandark is the Vanquishing Sword, and the last sword, the only legendary demon sword with out a human form is Transcenced over their," Eclipse said pointing to the only sword left in the ground.

"It's title is the Demon Spell Sword if you want to know," Grandark said as he leaned against the cavern wall after getting the trunk, knowing it must belong to Roxas.

"Well back to the disscuion, me, Grandark, and Transendences are special in that both me and Grandark were put to sleep by our original wielder and hidden with transendences as well, they did not want us to die with them, and they told us we would be awakened by our next wielder, with my wielder also being able to wielder Transendences, that is you Roxas, you awoke us both," Eclpise said.

"I'm glad, Eclipse, I will need to learn swordsmanship though," Roxas said a large smile on his face.

"Dont worry, you got good old Grandark here teaching you how to wield him," Grandark said.

"And me as well Roxas, don't worry, and we wont put you through rather hard training you are still a child,"

"Yep, Now its time to do something about your eyes, Roxas,"Grandark said.

"My eyes but their gone," Roxas said confused.

"Yes but both our original wielders each took out one of their eyes, knowing it might be needed, when inserted into an empty eye socket it would connect like an eye would, really ingenious really," Eclpise said as Grandark went to the wall of the cave a removed a part revealing a box in it. He soon opened it up and pulled out 2 eyes from the box, one a light green, the other a purple color.

"Here me and Eclipse will put each eye into an empty eye socket, you will feel a slight pain but only barely, like a bee sting and that's it," Grandark said as he held the light green eye in front of his left eye socket, with Eclipse holding the purple eye in front of the right eye socket, each using their hands to keep the eye lids open as well.

"On the count of 3," Eclipse said worrying for the poor child whose life was terrible, and knowing duel would instantly adopt the kid and wanting to help him live right.

"1," Grandark said hoping this will help Roxas, he wanted to help the kid whose life was the worst one possible, one that no child should have.

"2,"Eclipse said as both she and Grandark readied themselves to put the eyes in, both hoping this would work.

"3," Eclipse and Grandark said as the both put the eye in each eye socket, releasing the eyelid soon after words.

Roxas just stood there his eyes closed, still being able to see with his unique sight, with It fading as he started to open his eyes. He soon opened them revealing a light green right eye and a purple left eye.

"I can see, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Roxas said as he jumped and hug both of the, tears streaming down both his eyes, with a magnificent smile on his face.

"Were happy to help Roxas, and we are glad you can see, Right Grandark," Eclipse said a small smile on her face.

"Yeah kid, I am glad you can see," Grandark said his signature smirk replace with a simple small smile.

"What is with the trunk though, Grandark," Eclipse said as Roxas let go to explore a bit.

"Dont know, might be Roxas," Grandark said.

"What might be mine?" Roxas asked as he walked over towards them.

"This Trunk might be yours, might be a gift from whoever sent you here, you wann open it," Grandark said he gestured towards the trunk.

"Sure, I am curios of what it could have," Roxas said as he walked over to the trunk, curios of what is inside it. He first closed his eyes and called on his unique sight. He saw inside the trunk was filled with quite a few books.

He quickly opened the trunk revealing alot of different books each with a different title.

"Books, that was what was in the trunk," Grandark said curious of this find and surprised at the books.

"Quite a few as well," Eclipse said amazed at the amount of the books.

"Books on magic, but magic isn't real, is it," Roxas said as he held up a book titled, 'Basic Wizard Magic, and it's uses.'

"It is Roxas, how would we be able to maintain a human form, and a consciousness, You, yourself posses 2 specific magical sources, a Wizard Core, and a Forgers Resivour." Eclipse said as she sensed his magic types, as Roxas put the book back.

"Ok, then I guess I will learn how to uses it then, can't be to hard," Roxas said as he took out a book titled 'The Basics of Forgering.' He quickly opened it and began to read, quickly getting engrossed in the book.

"Yeah that should be a good idea, especially forgering, as that can be quite difficult and require more years of studying," Eclipse said as she was surprised he got so interested in the book.

"We can probably teach him Zero's, and Duel's demon magic and techniques due to the fact the eyes will give him the ability to use them," Grandark whispered to Eclipse.

"True, but it is best he learns more normal types of magic, swordsmanship, and not to relay on magic often, we dont want him to have that habit," Eclipse replied in a whisper.

"Roxas, we should go now, go and draw Transcendence from the ground and we can then head out," Grandark said, to the reading child.

"Ok," Roxas said as he walked over towards the only sword left, and pulled it out of the ground. Instinct quickly filled his mind as he closed his trunk, leaving the book he was reading out, and tapping it with the surprisingly light blade of transcendence. This caused the trunk to instantly shrink to the size of a match box, which Roxas quickly picked up.

"Ok first things first, when we find a town he are getting money and Roxas new clothes," Eclipse said as Roxas smiled happy for the thought as he put transendence on his back, somehow making it stick.

The group quickly left, with Grandark putting the match box sized trunk in his pocket. The exited the cave and out to the new world, new to all of them, but especially Roxas.

"Ok," Roxas said, leaving his life as Harry Potter and "The-Boy-Who-Lived," behind and starting a new as Roxas DeVoid a person who chose what he does, and doesn't let fate rule his life. Unknown at the time and unnoticed by any of the 3, Roxas was covered in magic as it magically changed his name, making it impossible to find him through any way possible, and keeping him safe.

* * *

Now that is over hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
